His Annoying Habits
by SexualDisgrace
Summary: Oneshot about Kakashi expressing his feelings with his annoying habits to Sakura. KAKASAKU


Hello this is my first story ever and I thought I would start with something nice small and simple. This is a KakaSaku pairing and constructive criticism is appreciated :)

* * *

Sakura Haruno now a beautiful young woman of 21 years, woke up to the blinding sunlight. It's been 9 years since Sasuke left and long enough for Sakura to finally get her priorities straight. After the encounter with the Akatsuki 6 years ago Sakura decided to lay low and became the doctor in chief at the hospital. It was something she enjoyed doing and it gave her money, not that she had any problems financially.

Naruto had finally realized Hinata's feelings after their fight with Pein. They were expecting a baby in several months. Sakura was proud for them they were both happy, Naruto was accepted in the village, everything was fine and dandy. Nothing was heard of Sasuke since their last encounter with team Hebi. The Akatsuki was disbanded and the members were currently trying to start their own lives over again, whether it was good or bad Sakura personally didn't give a shit.

Sakura got up and put on a red button up shirt and a black knee length skirt. She slipped on some comfortable flats brushed her hair applied some light make up and left the house with her folder. She walked to the hospital greeting everyone she knew on the way. She walked inside the doors and a nurse mediately ran up to her. "Sakura-sama! Quick," she said she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into an emergency room.

Nurses were hustling around everywhere. The stench of blood coming from the body on the bed. Sakura's medical senses immediately kicked in as she snapped on some latex gloves and quickly began working on the patient. She paid no attention to who it was. She quickly began releasing her chakra allowing it flow through her finger tips and hover over the wound before seeping in to find the major areas. It was about 2 hours later when Sakura finally stopped and opened her eyes. All but two nurses had left the room and the mans wounds were fully healed.

The nurse pushed up a chair behind Sakura and she sat in it laid her head on the side of the bed and fell asleep. One of the nurses went to get her some food and water and the other put a blanket over Sakura. Sakura woke up 4 hours later and saw a sandwich and some water. She sat up and looked over at the patient. It was Kakashi he was staring at her. She gasped and quickly hugged him laughing lightly.

"Are you ok do you feel any pain anywhere," she asked quickly checking his wounds again.

"I am fine, you should eat you depleted your chakra, you know what that can do to someone," said Kakashi nodding his head to the tray of food. Sakura rolled her eyes at Kakashi, it wasn't like she was stupid. Sakura waved her hand at him and took a drink of water before grabbing his paper work and filing through the papers. She skipped a lot of it and went to straight to a new piece of paper and quickly wrote the situation.

"What time did you get back," Sakura asked him.

"Day time," he replied giving his most famous smile. Sakura's mouth twitched at his sarcastic remark. She quickly scribbled something down, wrote all of the information on his injuries and began checking his blood pressure.

"Hmm, blood pressure is good, heart beating regularly," Sakura said before putting up her tools. She noticed Kakashi kept his left eye closed. "Kakashi let me check your sharingan," she said to him grabbing her light.

"I am fine Sakura really can I leave now i need a shower," he smiled again. She glared at him and put a hand on her hip

"I can do your check up or get one of your fan girl nurses to do the job, you choose," Sakura said smirking at him crossing her arms. It was silent for a few seconds. Sakura peeked open her eye to see Kakashi gone.

"KAKA-SENSEI, YOU WAIT TILL I FIND YOU,"Sakura screamed running towards the window. "Sakura," said Kakashi putting a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and right before she could scream he kissed her. Sakura was confused. She was frozen at the spot and didn't even take the time to notice that he had pulled his mask down till it was too late and he was walking away. Sakura blinked a few times and stared at Kakashi's back.

"Kaka-sensei...?," Sakura said softly to his retreating form. He stopped and turned around giving his famous care free smile before waving his hand and poofing away.


End file.
